A Promise
by November0627
Summary: "Aku janji jika kita sudah dewasa, maka aku akan menikahimu" – Kris. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya, pernikahan itu rasanya bagaimana ya? Krisyeol (Chibi). Thx for reading!


**An-dis15**

**Krisyeol Fanfiction**

* * *

**A Promise**

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang menaiki sepeda mininya, berkeliling di perumahan yang cukup elit itu terkadang membuatnya bosan. Orang-orang yang tinggal disini cenderung lebih memilih berada didalam rumah daripada harus panas-panasan diluar. Bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu memberhentikan sepedanya didepan salah satu rumah yang tampak sederhana dari yang lainnya, tapi sukses membuatnya sedikit tersenyum

"Chanyeol!" Panggilnya. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah sosok anak kecil yang lebih muda darinya tengah mendorong sepedanya dari dalam rumah, senyuman lebar selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Dia menghampiri Kris lalu memberi hormat

"Yap bos! yeol sudah membenarkan sepedanya!" Katanya. Kris memutar matanya

"Maksudmu Daddymu yang membenarkannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menaiki sepedanya.

"Yeol tidak bisa membenarkan sepeda, tapi kalau sudah besar yeol akan membenarkan sepeda kris hyung nanti" Ujarnya. Kris terkekeh sebentar lalu mengeluarkan dua buah lollipop dari saku celananya

"Kemarin kau bilang ingin menjadi pembalap motor" Kris menyodorkan lollipop itu, yang tentu saja langsung di ambil dan di emut/jilat oleh Chanyeol.

"Yeol ingin menjadi apa saja, kata daddy kalau sudah jadi orang dewasa itu menyenangkan" Chanyeol mulai menggoes sepedanya, tangan kanannya sibuk memegang tangkai lollipop. Sementara Kris menyusulnya sambil membuka lollipop miliknya

"Menyenangkan? memangnya yeol akan menikah dengan siapa kalau sudah besar?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol berhenti menjilati lollipopnya lalu menoleh kearah Kris

"Menikah? apa itu menikah hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Beritahu yeol!" Ujarnya ketus

"Nanti juga kamu akan tau sendiri jika sudah besar, oh ya kita ke Kedai Eskrim paman Jongin saja bagaimana?" Chanyeol memberhentikan sepedanya, dia kesal karna Kris tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Kris ikut berhenti, menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas

"Yeol jangan ngambek, cepat ikut aku.. nanti disana akan aku beritahu"

Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya, dengan cepat dia menggoes kembali sepedanya menyusul Kris yang sudah didepan sana.

Sampai disebuah toko kecil, mereka berdua memakirkan sepedanya lalu masuk kesana. Tampak seorang pemuda menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar, Kris dan Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu

"Paman Jongin!" Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi cemberut ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman, hei dia tak setua itu!

"Chanyeol berhenti memanggil Hyung paman, aku ini masih muda" Jongin menggendong tubuh Chanyeol ke atas kursi sementara Kris bisa naik ke kursinya sendiri. Jongin menatap mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan mereka kedapur. Chanyeol tersenyum saat salah satu namja lain duduk didepan mereka berdua

"Kris, Chanyeol.. Kalian datang lagi?" Tanyanya sambil memberikan keduanya tissue untuk berjaga-jaga agar eskrim mereka nanti tak mengenai baju jika tumpah.

"Yup, Luhan hyung! Hyung, yeol mau bertanya" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan kedua jarinya. Kris menatap malas mereka berdua, ck! Luhan ini sok imut sekali.

Kris cemburu? haha.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Menikah itu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sukses membuat namja di sudut sana tertawa, Luhan menatapnya sinis

"Apa yang lucu Sehun?!" Katanya Ketus. Sehun terdiam, lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Jongin didapur.

"Maafkan adikku yang konyol itu ya. Apa tadi kau bilang? menikah? ahh menikah itu adalah dimana kau dan seorang wanita saling mengucapkan ikatan janji, mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya!" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya menjadi garis.

"Chanyeol tidak akan menikah dengan wanita hyung, tapi denganku!" Kris melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil membuang muka. Luhan melebarkan matanya namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa

"Baiklah Kris.. haha"

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap keduanya, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Dia tak mengerti, apa itu mengucapkan janji? Oh Chanyeol harus benar-benar tau apa itu menikah, dan lagi apa maksud Kris barusan?

"Hyung, jadi yeol akan menikah dengan hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik baju Kris. Kris menoleh lalu tersenyum, mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, setelah itu kembali menatap Chanyeol

"Aku janji jika kita sudah dewasa, maka aku akan menikahimu. Pokoknya jangan sampai kau menyukai orang lain selain aku oke?!" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya, pernikahan itu rasanya bagaimana ya? apa mereka akan bahagia seperti mommy dan daddynya? mereka akan mempunyai seorang anak? ahh itu masih jauh untukmu yeol.

tiba-tiba Chanyeol terdiam, membuat Luhan dan Kris menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa yeol?" Tanya keduanya

"Memangnya cara membuat anak itu bagaimana? yeol tidak tahu"

.

.

.

.

End.

A/N : Lagi-lagi cuma bisa kasih ff pendek, semoga pada suka ya^^ Jangan lupa lhoo reviewnya hehe. Udah ah takut di kira bawel. Kalau aku punya ide banyak pasti kubuatkan sequel versi mereka udh gedenya ;) Oh yaa maaf kalau ada typo atau bahasa yang membingungkan.


End file.
